Suss Trivia
This article contains some interesting facts, trivia, easter eggs, secrets, lore, information, documents, top secret, classified informations that will help you get an edge over other SU, Suss, and Shift Underscore players! Here you will find interesting facts, trivia, easter eggs, secrets, lore, information, documents, top secret, and classified informations. The interesting facts, trivia, easter eggs, secrets, lore, information, documents, top secret, classified informations you will find on this page will allow you to one-up your friends by showing them you know more about the history, secrets, and lore of SU, Suss, and Shift Underscore than they do. Some information is massively top secret and cannot be revealed, however. This is information gathered by our insiders (asking admins) so please be aware! FEEL FREE TO ADD MORE TRIVIA TO THIS PAGE! - Author's Note History Facts * Did you know Suss was actually first founded in 2008? Originally, SUSS was a Team Fortress 2 server. * The first Suss admin, GGG ZStriker, is also the oldest Suss admin (and possibly player) known to man, at approximately 43-44 years of age. * Suss also had a Counter-Strike clan called SUCS, short for Shift Underscore Counter Strike. * Suss Gmod opened up in late 2013 and was first played on by MaxWorld88, M4ttdamaster, ForsakenShadow, admins such as Wortho, Noodles, Ganjasaurus X, and many other players. Some of the respected players who have articles on this wiki came later such as Fluffy and InsanityInducer. * Suss is short for Suspicious when said out loud. * REDACTED. * One of the SUSS admins, Ganjasaurus X, as well as another Suss admin, Wortho, are rumored to have been working on a top secret ACF Vehicle that would allow them to go faster than any other vehicle made by anyone on the server. However, this vehicle, known as the "Raceway Dominator 2.0", has not been seen to date. * X-Corp racing holds the current land speed record at 4005.3. This was done on Tsukuba Circuit. * Ganjasaurus X is known to be a transgender. User Facts * Wortho is a very good chef UNREDACTED * MaxWorld88 was actually not born in 1988, but was born in 2004. * When M4ttdamaster first joined Suss, he was actually banned for a week for prop spam. However he has since learned to be better than that and is now a great car builder. * Wortho has been demoted from admin in the past, but he has since been repromoted and is an active admin in protecting the server from minges/trolls. * REDACTED. * Respected User Lildoughnut is known to have been so good at addons like PAC3 that he was accused of another user, Captain Phone Booth, of stealing pacs. * User Daeva is known to be very good at english and is maybe a writer or journalist in real life. * User Antagonist is also known to be very good at e2. Some of the regulars have seen things made by him like drones and they are very impressive creations. * User Kurumi-Rin is the only known weeb on the server to be in Cinema Fans Club. * Regular Player Ninjo is known to have the record lap time on Tyrone Circuit with his advanced ACF vehicle * Landroverlover is the only known player to have a perfect score build on the Build Rating System, for more details see Companies * REDACTED. * NetherCraftMC is a Brony and likes DDLC, especially Natsuki (who is the best written character in the game). * NetherCraftMC also created, wrote, performed, and made the Suss Official Soundtrack * Kurumi-Rin maintains the Anime List * ✪KennyOof's favourite weapon is the Crowbar